Finally you noticed me
by Uzumaki-Saga
Summary: my first fanfic! A fanfic about hinata and naruto being sent on a mission to Tanzaku Town.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally, you noticed me"

by Uzumaki Saga

Prolouge

Daily life goes by in Konohagakure, as Naruto and friends struggle through life. Sasuke has just recently left Konohagakure, and Tsunade was named the Fifth Hokage. Naruto has been sent on a mission to Tanzaku town and his partner is the girl who has loved him all his life, Hyuuga Hinata. As they were walking down the road to Tanzaku Town, Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek, afterwards flushing a dark red. Naruto just stood there, as Hinata didnt know whether Naruto liked it or not. This is where the story begins...

Chapter 1: "Hinata...what..." "Naruto...I'm sorry if i made this trip uncomfortable" Said Hinata, looking depressed and ready to cry. Naruto just stood there staring at her, before finally smiling. "What was that for hinata?" asked Naruto, his goofy smile showing. Hinata flushed a deeper red and started to mess with her fingers. "Well...I...you see..." Stuttered Hinata, feeling even worse about fumbling her words. "Aw man" thought Naruto inside. "Why does Hinata always act like this...It drives me crazy!" He thought, still awaiting an answer from hinata. "Well Naruto...we should get to the town so we can continue the mission" said Hinata, trying to stray off of the subject. "Alright" said Naruto smiling and giggling a little. As he walkd ahead, Hinata walked slowly behind him. "Oh Naruto-Kun" thought Hinata joyfully. "If only you could see that i love you, but..how can you...if you dont even notice me" she thought, stopping in her tracks, now feeling depressed. "Hey..whats wrong Hinata" said Naruto, looking back, wondering why she had stopped. "Cmon let's go!" he yelled behind him as he started walking ahead. "Oh, right...coming Naruto!" yelled Hinata back, running after Naruto.

Sneak Preview of Chapter 2:Tanzaku Town Hinata and Naruto arrived in Tanzaku town, as they saw the bustling people, the warm smile's, and the smell of food was in the air. "I think i like this town" said Naruto happily to hinata, who just smiled back. They procceded to walk towards a small shop labeled "Tanzaku Ninja Tools", until a man ran up to them from behind, gasping for air. "Thank goodness...i found you...please help me" said the man, sounding panicky. "Just hold up" said Naruto, calmly. "Breathe" said Hinata, a little worried about the man. "THERE IS NO TIME FOR EXPLANATIONS!!" he exclaimed as he turned around. "Oh, no..there here!" he said, turning to the two konoha ninja. Before he could say another word, he fell forward, a kunai in the back of his neck. Hinata almost screamd as Naruto jumped back. A ninja wearing the headband of the cloud village appeared, taking the kunai. "Who are you two brats?" he asked as Naruto got angry. Naruto ran at the cloud ninja, kunai in hand. "Naruto!" yelled Hinata as Naruto had run forward at the ninja...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The showdown

Tanzaku Town Hinata and Naruto arrived in Tanzaku town, as they saw the bustling people, the warm smile's, and the smell of food was in the air. "I think i like this town" said Naruto happily to hinata, who just smiled back. They procceded to walk towards a small shop labeled "Tanzaku Ninja Tools", until a man ran up to them from behind, gasping for air. "Thank goodness...i found you...please help me" said the man, sounding panicky. "Just hold up" said Naruto, calmly. "Breathe" said Hinata, a little worried about the man. "THERE IS NO TIME FOR EXPLANATIONS!!" he exclaimed as he turned around. "Oh, no..there here!" he said, turning to the two konoha ninja. Before he could say another word, he fell forward, a kunai in the back of his neck. Hinata almost screamd as Naruto jumped back. A ninja wearing the headband of the cloud village appeared, taking the kunai. "Who are you two brats?" he asked as Naruto got angry. Naruto ran at the cloud ninja, kunai in hand. "Naruto!" yelled Hinata as Naruto had run forward at the ninja. The ninja easily defelected Naruto, sending him flying back. "Naruto!" yelled Hinata getting angry. She activated her byakugan and went straight after the cloud ninja. "One..two...three...100 palms of fury!" yelled Hinata, killing the ninja by accident. Naruto was knocked out and bleeding badly. Hinata opened naruto's jumpsuit and almost fainted looking at his chest. She healed him, and zipped the jumpsuit back up as Naruto shook his head. Hinata tackled him as he said "hey hey..get off me..". Hinata just smiled and kept on as Naruto sighed, awaiting to stand up. 


End file.
